


Authenticity

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: We Found It On Tumblr [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, College, FAFSA Marriage Square, Fake Marriage, Financial Aid, Fuckurt Trope Bingo, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr: fuckurtweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worse reasons to get married than financial aid. </p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://hatingongodot.tumblr.com/post/143186606415">this Tumblr post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authenticity

**Author's Note:**

> For the "FAFSA Marriage" square in Fuckurt Trope Bingo 2.0!

Puck is used to getting texts from Finn while he’s at work—and he’s not even a little bit ashamed that the sound he has set for Finn’s text is the first measures of “Don’t Stop Believing”—but usually Puck waits until he’s between loads or stocking. Finn understands that he can’t always reply right away. 

Still, for whatever reason, Puck stops in the back of the JB Hunt truck that’s backed up to Buckeye Furniture and pulls his phone out of his pocket. The text from Finn just says _Can you marry me?_

Puck stares at the phone for a moment. It’s not like Finn’s dating anyone, and Puck isn’t, but they aren’t dating each other either. Anyway, Puck’s pretty sure a proposal would say ‘will’ instead of ‘can’. He decides the best response is one word: _What?_

After about thirty seconds, Finn texts back _I can’t get financial aid because burt makes too much money so I need to either have a kid or get married and I can do one of those things this weekend but not the other one_.

Puck shrugs at his phone, because that’s probably true, then looks up when Anthony, his boss, comes to the back of the truck. “Hey, Anthony, can I get this weekend off?” Puck calls. 

“You got plans or something?” Anthony asks. 

“Do now,” Puck says. “C’mon, I’ve worked one or both days of the weekend since I started.” 

Anthony lets out a really put-upon sounding sigh, but nods his head. “Yeah, I guess that’s fine.”

“Thanks,” Puck says, then turns back to his phone. _Yeah okay but what state are we going to?_

_Oh shit hang on i have to google!!!!_

Nearly ten minutes pass before Finn texts again: _Minn or IL?_

 _MN had that cool bridge a few months ago, let’s go there_ Puck types out before hitting send. 

_Yeah ok is saturday good?_

_Sure but can we go to a Twins game after?_

Again, about ten minutes pass before Finn’s response comes: _Ok got us tix for Sunday!_

 _Cool. See you back at the dorm_ Puck sends, then puts his phone back in his pocket, because now Anthony really looks put out. 

 

Seven hours into their six hundred forty mile road trip to Minneapolis, Puck drives through a McDonald’s and gets them each a large coffee, even though it’s possible Finn’s is more sugar than coffee. “I forgot to ask you, did you find a hotel for us for tonight?” Puck asks casually. 

“Yeah, I got us a room at the Hampton Inn, since it’s kind of close to the stadium,” Finn says. “I figured we could get married wherever, but the Twins only play in one place.”

“Can we get married _at_ the stadium?” Puck asks. 

“I didn’t check. I was in kind of a hurry. I can look it up and see, though.”

“They’d just be cool photos. We have to have at least _one_ picture, I figure,” Puck says. He’d done a little Googling of his own, after he’d gotten home from work earlier in the week, and while Finn was one hundred percent right about getting married helping him get more financial aid, most of the stuff Puck could find online talked about how long you had to stay married before getting a divorce, and Finn hadn’t mentioned a divorce at all. 

“I don’t think I ever really said thanks for doing this,” Finn says. “So, thanks, dude. Thanks for marrying me so I can afford to go to college and stuff.”

“It’s cool,” Puck says. “But you’re right, I wouldn’t do it for just anybody.” 

“I hope not! If you married somebody else, too, that’d be bigamy!” Finn says. 

Puck laughs. “I have no desire to be convicted of a felony because I was bigamous, or whatever the word is.” 

“Plus, I figure you might want to go to college eventually, too, so it’ll help you with your FAFSA.”

“The only classes I ever aced were glee club and math, and I don’t think they let math majors look as badass as I do,” Puck says. 

“I bet they would if you were one,” Finn says. 

“Queer badass math major,” Puck muses. “I guess it could work.” 

Finn laughs. “Yeah, see? We totally got this all figured out.”

“Except for where,” Puck says. “Google while I drive?” 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

The stadium turns out not to be a possible venue for getting married, but the Minneapolis Sculpture Garden is, so by seven they’ve eaten dinner and gotten married, and they’re back in their room at the Hampton Inn, complete with rings on their fingers. 

“Well, we’re legitimately married,” Puck says, standing in front of the mini-fridge. 

“Thanks again for doing this,” Finn says. “You didn’t have to, but it’s awesome that you did. And, hey, that was a pretty convincing kiss, right?”

“ _I_ was convinced,” Puck says. 

“We’re great at being husbands. Nobody would ever guess it was a FAFSA marriage,” Finn says. 

“That’s probably _really_ true for us,” Puck points out, flopping onto his back on the bed. 

Finn lies down next Puck with his hands under his head as he stares up at the ceiling. “You know, we’ll be married for kind of a while.”

“We’ve kind of been married for a while, too.” 

“Yeah, for,” Finn lifts his head to look at the digital clock on the bedside table, “two whole hours.”

Puck laughs. “Well, yeah, that too, but what’s really going to change?” 

“Our names?” Finn offers. “Or, wait. Who’s changing their name? Me or you?”

“I figured I would,” Puck says. “Then ‘Puck’ is this cool random nickname. But no, I mean, what else would really change? We already live together.” 

“I guess not much changes in a FAFSA marriage.”

Puck sighs a little, then nods. “I mean, there’s really only a few things that could.” 

“I could get a tattoo of your name,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, but I can’t.” 

“You don’t need a tattoo of your own name, anyway,” Finn says, lowering his arm to elbow Puck gently. “Way too much ego.”

“Your name, I mean. Nana cried for two hours after the first one, so I promised her I wouldn’t get any more.” 

“So no tattoos, then. It’s no fun if we don’t both get one.”

“Pretty much all the things that could change are only fun if we do them together,” Puck says. 

“Yeah?” Finn asks. “Like what? Get our driver’s licenses changes?”

Puck rolls his head towards Finn. “Are you being purposely obtuse?” 

“Maybe,” Finn says, turning his head to grin at Puck. “I mean, you _are_ talking about what I think you’re talking about, right?”

“‘Maybe’ my ass,” Puck says with a snort. “You’re totally being obtuse on purpose. It’s Saturday night, we’re in a strange city, and we just got married.” 

“ _FAFSA_ married,” Finn says.

“Okay, well, it’s our _FAFSA_ wedding night, then,” Puck says. 

“Do you want to FAFSA make out?” Finn asks. “For authenticity.”

“Only for authenticity? No. But in general? Yeah.” 

“Maybe we can do some other FAFSA stuff later, too.”

“FAFSA fooling around?” Puck asks.

“This all feels _very_ authentic to me,” Finn says. 

Puck grins at Finn. “If the government asks, no one’ll think we just did it for FAFSA.”


End file.
